


Mesmerizing

by nobodycaresanyway



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycaresanyway/pseuds/nobodycaresanyway
Summary: For Tzuyu Nayeon is mesmerizing





	Mesmerizing

Mesmerizing. That's how Tzuyu would describe the way Nayeon looked at that moment. Mesmerizing how she chased after Tzuyu's lips when the younger pulled away to catch her breath. Mesmerizing how the older girl's breath gets caught up in her throat when Tzuyu's wandering hand finds her breast and how she couldn't hold back the moan from the immense pleasure when an even more sensitive nipple was taken between slender fingers and pinched. Mesmerizing how Nayeon’s back arched when Tzuyu ever so slightly brushed over her most private parts. Truth be told Tzuyu wanted to just reach over the nightstand and start filming to capture the moment forever because Nayeon under her was her favorite sight and no matter how many time she has already seen her exactly like this the butterflies in her stomach and the increased heartbeat never seemed to change.

“You’re spacing out again” Nayeon’s voice pulled Tzuyu out of her thoughts

Back to her attention on the naked girl beneath her the younger eyed her top to bottom - her perfect face, her plump lips, her chest, rising and falling with each breath, with the perfect breasts, her toned abs, her slender legs and her glistening core. Tzuyu was sure she saved not only this universe but every universe in existence in her previous life to deserve to have such a sight reserved all to herself and only to herself.

Words weren’t needed. Not like the younger was able to talk anyway. One day she’ll be able to put her feelings into words, she’s sure. But that day is not today. So she decided to express them how she knew best - with actions. Actions speak louder than words, or so people say. Tzuyu went to give the other another kiss, deep one, one that she hoped could show the older what Tzuyu truly felt for her deep in her heart. Tzuyu moved away her lips and started peppering kisses along the other’s jaw, and up to her ear. Nayeon liked to complain about Tzuyu knowing all her weak spots but the moan that slipped from Nayeon’s lips when Tzuyu hit _that_ spot told a different story. And when started trailing kisses down the Korean girl’s neck, along the pulse point and over the collarbones. Having Nayeon under her control like this was almost enough for Tzuyu to climax right now. But that had to wait for later. Now it was all about Nayeon (it always is). Once the younger reached the chest she didn’t waste time and took the perky nipple in her mouth, smirking at the gasp she heard. Tongue rolling over one and hand on the other breast squeezing and playing with the sensitive bud. The room was drenched in the sounds of Nayeon’s moaning and Tzuyu was glad they had the place all to themselves. She didn’t want to have to explain herself _again_. 

Teasing was fun but the Taiwanese girl knew better than to overdo it. Especially when she was getting very riled up herself. And so the younger brought her free hand down to where Nayeon needed and wanted her most. The second she cupped the slick center Nayeon’s breath hitched.

“Breathe” Tzuyu needed to remind Nayeon. She knew her too well and knew Nayeon had the habit of forgetting to breathe(maybe one day they’ll talk if Nayeon’s into that whole asphyxiation thing)

And when Tzuyu started going lower(stopping to pay some attention to the ute belly button, Nayeon had a really cute belly button) she had to stop herself and admire te slick that was between Nayeon’s legs. Nayeon would never admit it but she liked it when Tzuyu was the one taking care of her like this. And when Nayeon started squirming under Tzuyu’s gaze the Taiwanese realized she’s taking too long. And she could take even longer, taking her time to tease around the lips, coming close to touching them but never really doing so, or maybe blowing some cold air into the hotness radiating, making Nayeon lose all control and composure when doing so. But today Tzuyu wasn’t feeling like playing so she dived in. Didn’t even give the older time to prepare as she took the sensitive bundle of nerves in her mouth sucking on it. She let her fingers ghost over the entrance, coating them with Nayeon’s juices, preparing the other for what was to come. And she didn’t have to wait long as Tzuyu inserted two fingers in the tight hole. Maybe it was the high from the sex but Tzuyu could have sworn she came a little when she heard the way Nayeon screamed her name. Tzuyu loved her like this - a complete mess falling apart from the intense pleasure. But Tzuyu was there to keep her together. Keep her together when in between fingers moving in and out and mouth and tongue playing together over the sensitive bud Nayeon came _hard_. Tzuyu was there to keep her grounded. And when the Korean finally calmed down and Tzuyu rose up to see the aftermath she was welcomed by her favorite sght - Nayeon in her post orgasm state, breathless and glistening looking directly in her eyes. A mesmerizing sight. 

“Have I ever told you you’re mesmerizing?”

“Only ever hour of every single day” Nayeon couldn’t help but chuckle a bit still trying to regain her senses. 

“I should do it more” Tzuyu said as she lied down next to her girlfriend spooning her into her arms.

_Her_ girlfriend. She would never get used to those words because she would never be able to understand how she managed to have the most mesmerizing girl in the world all to herself. And when Nayeon nuzzled herself in Tzuyu’s neck and when Nayeon’s scent hit Tzuyu’s nose the younger’s heart did weird stuff.

 

Maybe that’s what people call love.

 


End file.
